Devuélveme mis lágrimas
by S. Vinogradov
Summary: Tetsuhiro Morinaga acaba de ser transferido a la Facultad de Nagoya, un oscuro pasado continuamente le acecha. ¿Cuantas lagrimas han de ser vertidas en el vacìo para conseguir alcanzar una remota y efìmera felicidad?. Souichi y Tetsuhiro deberàn comenzar a descubrirlo. La historia se centra en los acontecimientos ocurridos en Challengers.
1. Chapter 1-Amargo invierno

0000

 _DEVUÈLVEME MIS LÀGRIMAS_

0000

 **I**

0000

Poco hacia desde que fuese transferido a la Universidad N tras el incidente de Masaki y aún se cuestionaba internamente la razón por la que tanta desdicha le acechaba desde hacía ya varios años, quizá podía deberse a haber nacido en el tiempo y espacio incorrectos, simple mala suerte o quizá solo obra de la ridícula casualidad. Elevó su esmeralda mirada dirigiéndola hacia la ventana observando el despejado cielo carente de nubes turbias y recordó aquellos primeros años en los que todo se transcurría con soportable normalidad. Contaba con el amor de su madre y la relativa aceptación de su siempre distante padre, que aunque nunca dedicaba a su infantil persona algún anémico y siempre anhelado gesto de afecto y cariño, demostraba hacia él esa dura faceta de autoridad con una leve y discreta mirada que podía reconocer como la más cercana y muda caricia propinada a su frágil existencia.

Siendo el menor de los Morinaga entendía sin palabras cuál era su lugar en aquella distinguida e influyente familia de la que su padre era cabeza y pilar medular. Y aunque jamás saliera de su boca descrito en palabras el sentimiento anhelado de un reconocimiento mayor por parte de su progenitor hacia su inocente humanidad, internamente fue siempre un torturante deseo.

Su atención regresó a la realidad dejando escapar de su boca un sonoro suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho sentado en la banca de al lado.

 _-¿Ocurre algo Tetsuhiro?_ ; las palabras de Yamaguchi por un momento parecieron extrañas o dichas en un lenguaje desconocido. Pestañeó un par de veces y después le dedicó una fingida y muy amable sonrisa tal y como siempre hubiese hecho desde temprana edad al repasar mentalmente la interrogante. Ocultar tras sus verdaderas emociones tras esa falsa mascara de felicidad y despreocupación a estas alturas no representaba ya un complicado acto como lo hubo sido en el basado.

- _No. ¿Por qué la pregunta Yamaguchi?_

El mencionado escudriñó aquel rostro sonriente tratando de encontrar algún pequeño, ligero o muy sutil rastro de falsedad que contradijera lo que su interlocutor trataba de demostrar en esos momentos y que con suma habilidad su interlocutor estaba consiguiendo. Hacia algunas semanas desde que el sonriente y amable joven frente a él fuera transferido a la Universidad N y por lo poco que había conseguido averiguar entre compañeros y profesores de la Facultad sabía que el motivo de aquella transferencia de Distrito a mediados del ciclo se debía a fuertes problemas familiares, sin embargo el chico frente a él no parecía en nada afectado, ni siquiera un poco decaído. Era evidente que o nada de lo que había investigado era cierto o el joven Morinaga era bastante buen actor; y ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, las calificaciones del ojiverde eran excelentes, su conducta escolar, impecable y su desempeño en clases excedía expectativas y a eso sumado su relajada y siempre animada actitud restaban credibilidad a los rumores ya que en el caso contrario a lo que podría ver cualquiera lo lógico sería que un problema familiar de gran magnitud afectara principalmente su ámbito académico.

Intrigado por las verdaderas razones o en su caso contrario la confirmación de los nacientes rumores se propuso internamente descubrir la verdad oculta por el misterioso joven de ojos verdes. Le devolvió la sonrisa pensando un poco más el cómo proceder.

 _-¡Oh!, es sólo que con ese suspiro, casi puedo imaginar que algo te perturba_ ; trato de ser acertado en sus palabras y conseguir suavizar el ambiente para acercarse un poco a su objetivo.

Tetsuhiro volvió a sonreír a la vez que internamente se cuestionaba el hecho de estar malinterpretando la preocupación de su compañero y aunque las palabras de Yamaguchi fueron dichas sin malicia o coquetería, ese lado cruel y desconocido que por sí mismo recién había surgido en su persona tras haberlo perdido todo le decían otra cosa. Un insano pensamiento se posó por un momento en su mente, un poco de diversión casual fue demandada por su insaciable y primitivo instinto haciéndolo sentir ansioso e inquieto y pese a que su compañero de clase no le atraía, no por falta de atractivo sino más bien por no ser su tipo y si a eso sumaba su roto y herido corazón negado a volver a amar una vez más, no conseguía retirar de su pensamiento la tentación de liberar un poco de toda esa tensión sexual retenida en su interior desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

Y si algo debía reconocer era que en la Facultad existían chicos bastante atractivos, sin embargo también era consciente de que flirtear sin considerar la posibilidad de que alguna de sus conquistas desarrollara algún sentimiento más profundo hacia su devastada persona sería egoísta, y de manera indirecta sabía de sobra, estaría proyectando sobre alguna posible victima toda esa ira contenida hacia sí mismo por no reconocer o mejor dicho, no aceptar que él en el pasado fue sólo el objeto, el pretexto, la conexión y el puente utilizado por el rubio de claros ojos para estar y permanecer cerca de la esencia de Kunihiro que en parte compartía con él debido al lazo sanguíneo que los unía. Y aunque en ese oscuro tiempo él llegó a intuirlo por su propia cuenta, prefirió ignorar la evidente verdad que yacía frente a sus ojos sabiéndose sólo el relevo, el reemplazo de la persona inalcanzable para quién fuera la persona que más amaba, que aún después del daño y destrozos que su existencia habían dejado… seguía amando.

Y se odiaba y se recriminaba el seguir siendo torturado por un amor inalcanzable, un amor no realizado. Quería poder odiarlo y enterrar todos esos sentimientos ensangrentados en lo más profundo de su alma, pero de alguna forma esos recuerdos, las dulces palabras no dirigidas a él y las memorias de su sonrisa y sus ojos siempre distantes, seguían ahí, persiguiéndolo como una sombra, acechándolo como una fiera que amenazaba con devorarlo cuando menos lo esperase y de la forma más dolorosa posible. Aún en la distancia el recuerdo de Masaki seguía impregnado en su memoria y en cada parte de su cuerpo e inconscientemente cuando la necesidad y la soledad torturaban su existir, reemplazos y relevos de quien nunca le pertenecería ni le hubo pertenecido en el pasado era lo que buscaba en cada encuentro, siempre temporales, recambiables, desechables y si en su osadía conseguía destruir ilusiones después de cada noche le resultaba extrañamente satisfactorio pese al sabor amargo que surgiría al reprimir ese otro yo que desconocía y lo aterraba.

 _-No es nada, solo estoy cansado_ ; sus palabras convincentes tranquilizaron a Yamaguchi, pudo notarlo y no lo echaría a perder. El castaño había sido la primera persona en la Facultad en ser amable con él, desde el primer instante que pisara suelo en la Facultad de Nagoya estuvo pendiente y procurándolo, le mostró las instalaciones y después de un amplio y detallado recorrido por ellas también le presentó a varios de sus amigos y conocidos de otras carreras y grados superiores para evitar que se sintiera desorientado y extraño en ese nuevo lugar. Yamaguchi le había demostrado ser especialmente amable y estaba retorciendo en su cabeza el simple hecho de altruismo y empatía que su compañero desinteresadamente hacía por su persona.

Alejó sus sucios pensamientos de los umbrales de su mente, ¿Cómo podía?, ¿Cómo se había permitido, siquiera imaginado una aventura de esa naturaleza con lo más cercano que después de tanto tiempo, si es que en el pasado existió un tiempo… a un amigo?.

¿Podía considerar a Yamaguchi un amigo?, sí, pensó para sus adentros, le daba esa lejana impresión, esa cálida sensación que alguna vez sintió en sus años de inocencia antes de descubrir lo que realmente era, la causa que lo orillo incluso al destierro del lugar en que naciera.

Se daría una oportunidad o mejor dicho le daría una oportunidad al chico frente a él de demostrarle que aún podía confiar en el mundo que hay afuera aunque eso implicara el riesgo de volver a sucumbir ante el rechazo que en el pasado le destruyó al ser escupido en la cara, humillado al extremo de ver físicamente su cuerpo herido y sentirse exiliado por todos a quienes consideraba amados.

 _-Yo también estoy cansado… ¿Te parece bien si vamos hoy a beber algo cuando terminen las clases?_

La tentadora invitación de Yamaguchi difícilmente podría no aceptarla, se daría la oportunidad de despejar su mente y si bien no habría acción casual, al menos podía contar con que su cuerpo se relajaría lo suficiente como para disuadir esa tensión emocional y física que ahora lo agobiaban aunque eso significara no asistir al trabajo nocturno con el que contaba.

- _Por supuesto, es una excelente idea_ ; contestó inmediatamente ladeando la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo se desacomodara ante el leve movimiento. El castaño solo sonrió.

- _¡Buenas tardes muchachos!_

Aquél saludo proveniente de la entrada del salón ocasionó un silencio absoluto. Yamaguchi y Morinaga se reacomodaron en sus lugares esperando el comienzo de la clase. El Profesor, hombre alto y fornido con un semblante recio y prepotente se encaminó hacia el escritorio, tomó asiento y sobre la superficie de metal junto sus gruesas manos. Su correcta postura parecida a la tomada por los altos militares despedía un aura de evidente disciplina. Ese hombre de negro cabello bastante bien acomodado y de espeso bigote cuidadosamente recortado era conocido por todos los estudiantes de Agricultura y algunas otras carreras como un hombre serio y respetable, estricto y exigente.

No era la clase de Profesor allegado a sus alumnos o de los que inspiraban cierta empatía y confianza, más bien era del tipo que acostumbraba jerarquizar y clasificar a sus alumnos de acuerdo a sus habilidades y capacidades de trabajo en el medio científico. A Yamaguchi esto le molestaba en gran medida, incluso ese año había declinado su solicitud como asistente de laboratorio al enterarse que el Titular de los proyectos sería precisamente el hombre que ahora los miraba fijamente. Y si debía ser sincero, agradecía internamente al Dios de la Ciencia el haber colocado al Profesor Miyoshi al frente de estos, ya que de no haber sido así, él habría procedido con su postulación y ahora sería víctima de quien actualmente era el brazo derecho de Miyoshi… sabía que el alumno que ahora asistía a Miyoshi contaba con una mala reputación, no por sus notas académicas ya que era bastante inteligente y dedicado, más bien lo era por su contradictorio carácter el cual al Profesor no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo, permitiéndole hacer y deshacer a su antojo, y era precisamente ese alumno de último grado el responsable de la deserción de casi todos los candidatos aceptados a formar parte de los distintos proyectos ese año. Hablando con algunos de los valientes que si habían procedido con la postulación y con uno que otro superviviente en los Proyectos podía darse cuenta que el desempeño de ese Tirano en potencia era bastante envidiable, sus trabajos siempre impecables y sus excelentes calificaciones difícilmente serian en algún momento igualados por otros alumnos; era quizá esta la razón por la que el Profesor frente a ellos le otorgaba libre decisión y actuaría en la Investigación, no podría malinterpretarse de ninguna forma ese privilegio con un vano acto de preferencia ya que los excelentes resultados en las investigaciones y su historial académico hablaban por si solos. Incluso circulaban algunos rumores acerca de este alumno quien al parecer estaba decidido a seguir los pasos del Profesor Miyoshi y desempeñarse tal como este el siguiente año. Esto sin duda resultaba algo aterrador en todos los ámbitos para el resto de los alumnos de la Carrera de Agricultura.

- _El nitrógeno, fósforo y potasio son nutrientes esenciales para la planta que se encuentran disponibles en el suelo y que se añaden en los fertilizantes para superar eventuales estados de carencia_ ; dicho esto el hombre frente a la clase se levantó de la silla dirigiéndose al pizarrón y comenzando a enumerar palabras clave de lo que se encontraba exponiendo, continuó:

\- _Sin embargo, la planta sólo aprovecha un porcentaje relativamente reducido del nutriente añadido al suelo a causa de una serie de pérdidas. El nitrógeno es uno de los nutrientes menos eficaces. La des nitrificación, la lixiviación, así como la formación de amoníaco gaseoso cuando el pH del suelo es alcalino, son causas de pérdida de eficacia del nitrógeno como nutriente, así que bien, la compensación de estas pérdidas mediante la adición de más cantidad, comporta un consumo de lujo que encarece los costos de producción y contribuye a la contaminación del medio. Por tanto, por razones económicas, técnicas y ambientales es necesaria la optimización de la aplicación de los fertilizantes, utilizando sistemas que vayan aportando gradualmente los nutrientes necesarios para el cultivo._

Miyoshi cesó su explicación y colocado frente a su clase en una postura absolutamente marcial indicó en qué consistiría el Plan para ese día.

- _Como ya lo hemos venido viendo a lo largo de las sesiones de este último parcial, necesito que cada uno de ustedes desarrolle un planteamiento de investigación que pueda llevarse a la práctica y posteriormente a la aplicación en campo de un fertilizante de liberación lenta y de alta calidad que tenga una duración mínima de entre 10 y 12 semanas._

Ante estas palabras la clase entera se estremeció ya que el final del ciclo estaba a menos de un mes y lo que el Profesor estaba pidiendo era algo casi imposible de desarrollar en un tiempo tan corto. Miyoshi se diò cuenta de la presión interna que ahora sentían sus alumnos y se congratuló con ella, solo unos pocos o quizá ninguno conseguirían llevar a fin el proyecto que estaba solicitando y para divertirse más con sus alumnos agregaría una pequeña dosis de adrenalina si era posible. Sonrió maliciosamente y agregó el toque final de su orquestación.

- _Este proyecto de investigación deberá ser presentado una semana antes del último examen, por tanto, quien no lo presente, no tendrá derecho a la última evaluación…y tampoco tendrán derecho a presentarla si el proyecto no es viable para su realización en el laboratorio. Ustedes deciden muchachos._

Concluyó aún sonriendo. Sus frías palabras y el nulo remordimiento al decirlas ocasionó un ambiente de incertidumbre en el interior de aquella estancia. Todos le vieron retomar su postura diligente en el escritorio y dar paso al inicio de un nuevo tema y terminado este pasaron al Laboratorio a continuar con la supervisión de los experimentos desarrollados en esa semana. Los hallazgos encontrados fueron plasmados y reportados en las Bitácoras de Control y hecho esto los alumnos realizaron el reporte pertinente llenando cada campo de los formatos establecidos. Terminado todo, fueron entregados los reportes y los registros al Profesor quien internamente se divertía al ver sus caras llenas de angustia. Su serio semblante no dejaba al descubierto aquella faceta de goce pero podía intuirse fácilmente la frívola forma en que este juagaba con su alumnado. Quizá podía interpretarse como una forma de prepararlos para el futuro mundo laboral al que cada uno de ellos llegaría, y si esta era la forma en que positivamente se veía cada una de las complicadas tareas que el asignaba, podría considerarse como una buena estrategia para desarrollar nuevas destrezas y pulir habilidades que sus alumnos poseían. Si se le veía desde el punto de vista negativo, no era más que simple abuso de poder por parte suya.

Y teniendo frente a él ahora todos los reportes de sus jóvenes alumnos no pudo evitar evocar la imagen de cierto alumno que desde que conociera había conseguido ocupar completamente sus pensamientos, distrayéndolo continuamente de sus labores como Profesor, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había tenido que dominarse a sí mismo para evitar cometer un acto no ético.

Dirigió su negra mirada a los reportes que sostenía en manos y una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en su rostro al reconocer que la persona que ocupaba continuamente sus pensamientos era uno de los pocos alumnos que había conseguido superar con éxito cada complicada tarea impuesta por él, siempre excediendo sus propias expectativas. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, sin lugar a dudas, ese terco y solitario joven era lo que siempre había buscado y que finalmente había encontrado, no lo dejaría ir, no permitiría que perteneciera a alguien más. De momento sabía que toda la dedicación que el chico demostraba día a día en asistirlo era debido a su firme deseo de convertirse en Profesor Asistente como él lo era desde hacía bastante tiempo y tristemente reconocía que aquel testarudo joven no veía en su persona más que a alguien a quien profundamente quizá admiraba.

Se puso en pie y se dispuso a encaminarse al lugar que ansiosamente cada tarde esperaba llegar, aquel lugar en el que celosamente guardaba a la joya más hermosa y valiosa jamás obtenida por nadie.

Los planes previamente hechos por Yamaguchi y Morinaga se vieron frustrados imprevistamente por tan complicada tarea, la cual inevitablemente determinaría su aprobación en el Ciclo, al menos para la Asignatura impartida por Miyoshi. Decepcionados ambos jóvenes se dedicaron una cansada sonrisa a la par que se encaminaban a la biblioteca por varios voluminosos libros que pudieran ser de utilidad para desarrollar un buen planteamiento de investigación.

Varias horas más tarde cuando los amigos hubieran concluido una parte de su nueva investigación salieron agotados de la solitaria estancia.

- _Son casi las nueve_ ; afirmó el castaño observando el plateado reloj que portaba en su muñeca izquierda. Morinaga le observó de reojo exhalando con fastidio.

- _¿Qué sucede Tetsuhiro?_

El mencionado repasó sus cabellos hacia atrás con la mano derecha en señal de inminente cansancio para después responder a la interrogante con algo de resignación.

- _No es nada, es sólo que aún debo ir a trabajar… y siendo honesto estoy rendido._

La respuesta del ojiverde sorprendió a Yamaguchi, este no imaginaba que su acompañante ejerciera un trabajo nocturno.

- _¿Trabajas?_ ; le cuestionó incrédulo.

- _Sí, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo por las noches en un Bar de por aquí_ ; admitió Morinaga dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

- _Pero… ¿Por qué?,¿Acaso tus padres no te apoyan económicamente?_

Ante la cuestión el pelinegro no consiguió retener fuera de su Yo consciente la oscura situación que hasta esos momentos sólo él conocía. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y las cálidas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de las cuencas de sus ojos, razón por la que agachó el rostro haciendo que el flequillo oscuro cubriera su ahora cristalina mirada.

- _A, algo así_. Respondió con dificultad, acción que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante que aún le dedicaba una mirada asombrada y confusa.

- _Verás… la relación con mi familia no es muy buena y yo, y yo…yo no quiero ocasionarles más problemas._

Ante lo dicho por el ojiverde Yamaguchi no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por su falta de tacto. Y ahora que lo pensaba, su nuevo amigo estaba confirmándole en ese preciso momento lo que los rumores circundantes decían, aquellas palabras dichas con tanta dificultad hablaban por si solas de los serios problemas familiares en los que se encontraba envuelto el amable chico frente a él.

Se acercó un poco hasta quedar a una reducida distancia del pelinegro y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro de este haciéndole sentir apoyo.

- _Lo siento, no debí preguntar algo así… pero si puedo ayudarte en algo, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Puedes contar conmigo_.

Escuchar aquello de un casi completo extraño le obligó a levantar el rostro instintivamente. De momento Tetsuhiro no daba crédito a describir la emoción que en esos momentos se instaló en su pecho, no era capaz de definir en palabras si aquello era compasión, lástima o simple empatía hacia su devastada persona. Sonrió amargamente evitando pensar que la momentánea aceptación que en esos momentos sentía se evaporaría como agua bajo el sol al Yamaguchi enterarse de lo que en realidad era.

- _Gracias._

Ante esta última y audible palabra sonrió por última vez al castaño echando a caminar solo y perdiéndose entre una de las oscuras calles.

Llevaba ya varias cuadras recorridas cuando sintió que alguièn le apartaba bruscamente abriéndose camino entre la estrecha calle y él. Entre la oscuridad y las sombras proyectadas por la tenue luz de los faroles no consiguió distinguir más detalle que la delgada silueta que se encontraba ya varios metros delante de él y de la cuál sólo podía admirar los largos y claros cabellos que mecidos por el viento y el rápido andar de su portador brillaban como hebras de oro sobre su espalda.

Por un instante quedó hipnotizado por la maravillosa visión que se alejaba en las penumbras de la noche y que sin esfuerzo alguno había capturado su entera atención. Aquella imagen por un instante le pareció tan irreal y lejana como cercana y mágica. Un sútil pero embriagador aroma a maderas y azares combinados con un eco de tabaco le despertaron de su ensoñación, esas notas percibidas por sus sentidos sin duda alguna pertenecían a la encantadora silueta que a grandes zancadas se alejaba de él y que minutos más tarde se perdió entre la multitud que se dirigía a la estación. Había aparecido como una fuerte y repentina brisa y había desaparecido como el sol en el horizonte.

Una inexplicable y cálida sensación había despertado en lo profundo de su pecho y difícilmente podía explicar la causa de aquello, por un instante sintió que la esperanza y las fuerzas habían regresado a su marchita existencia… el vacío en sus verdes ojos desapareció y una brillante luz se instaló en ellos, alcanzar aquella visión, coger en sus manos nuevamente la luz perdida. Aquella visión irreal que por un instante lo descolocó y le había hecho aterrizar en el mundo del que inútilmente buscaba huir, debía significar algo, debía simbolizar la apertura de una puerta no revelada antes.

El agua salada corrió como caudal empapando sus mejillas, quizá un pago adelantado a un futuro y placentero sufrimiento no revelado.

00000

0000

00

0

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2- Cuentos de invierno gris

88888888

8888

88

 **Capítulo 2.- "Cuentos de invierno gris"**

8888888

88888

88

Diò varias vueltas en su cama incapaz de poder escapar a la tormentosa pesadilla que ahora lo acechaba, su respiración agitada se volvía errática y el golpeteo acelerado en su cavidad torácica amenazaba con detenerse súbitamente ante la última y devastadora impresión que viesen sus ojos cerrados.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Finalmente un grito angustioso escapó de sus labios a la par que violentamente abría las ventanas de sus ojos y se incorporaba intempestivamente sobre la cama, en acto reflejo se llevó una mano al pecho estrujándolo con fuerza y tratando fallidamente de normalizar su respiración, así como alejar de su mente las vividas imágenes que había presenciado en ese sueño tan falso como real.

En algún punto de esa pesadilla le había resultado imposible separar la realidad de su activa y fantástica imaginación, aquello había sido aterrador y reconocía que hacía ya bastantes meses que esa recurrente pesadilla mezclada con fuertes matices de realidad no aparecía en sus más y profundas horas de descanso, para ser más exacto habían cesado desde que llegase a Nagoya y por alguna causa, ahora regresaba nuevamente a torturarlo. Y la única explicación que podía encontrar a eso era el hecho de haber bebido lo suficiente la noche anterior como para embotar su cerebro y aletargar su estado de conciencia, había bajado su guardia ante el criminal encarcelado que custodiaba día y noche en esa olvidada prisión impidiendo su huida, sí, esas memorias mortales de su corazón que en el pasado lo hirieron de gravedad llevándolo hasta el abismo de la perdición se encontraban presas ahí, tras fuertes y gruesos muros que le impidieran verlas siquiera. Por su descuido había tentado nuevamente el umbral de la muerte y de no haber sido rescatado por aquella criatura de luz sin rostro que con su llegada iluminó toda la oscuridad y con su pureza calcinó la tormenta de sangre brillante que lo atacaba envolviéndolo en su consistencia que cobraba vida propia devorando cada parte de su cuerpo y exponiendo las vísceras latentes de sus cavidades, de no ser por su aparición aquella horrible figura amorfa lo habría devorado cual ave de rapiña hambrienta aun estando vivo. Y en medio de la destrucción que había ocasionado aquel asesino de sentimientos vislumbró a su salvador dándole la espalda y alejándose a grandes zancadas entre la bruma y las tinieblas. Sus hermosos cabellos mecidos por el viento ondeaban cual cortina de oro jugueteando con èste, desprendiendo un delicado y encantador aroma que al percibirlo nuevamente se sintió reconfortado… y vivo.

Aún disneico se dejó caer nuevamente entre las sábanas llevando sus manos al rostro para cubrirlo con ellas, ahogando su voz sollozante, empapada de profunda e inconsolable tristeza, evitando patéticamente que alguien invisible en la penumbra de aquella estancia lo escuchara o lo viera en tan deplorable y lastimosa miseria.

88888

Corría a toda prisa por los pasillos transitados de estudiantes, era ya bastante tarde y con suerte lograría llegar a su tercera clase antes que la profesora entrara al salón y cerrara la puerta. Vió a lo lejos del corredor las escaleras y a un extremo de éstas el bendito elevador sin reparar en el transeúnte que también se acercaba al esperado lugar arrastrando consigo un carrito de limpieza y material de señalización. Y de esta forma esta vez a unos muchos metros de su objetivo descubrió justo frente a éste, al intendente que colocaba los letreros y conos que señalizaban el " _piso mojado_ ". Echó a correr más a prisa, debía cruzar esa barrera antes de que el intendente consiguiera colocar el último cono y comenzara con su labor de " _mojar el piso_ ". Habrá sido obra del destino o lo que sea que haya sido pero el hombre se diò cuenta de sus intenciones y como si de una competencia se tratara le regaló una maliciosa sonrisa desde donde se encontraba, a la vez que a toda prisa enjugaba el mechudo en su carrito y colocaba el último cono. Morinaga podía jurar que aquel hombre había matado tiempo para esperar a que él llegara a encontrarse a un paso de poder presionar el botón del elevador cuando sin previo aviso, el perverso intendente frotó enérgicamente el piso bajo sus pies frustrando su casi alcanzable victoria de llegar a tiempo a su clase.

-¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!- No pudo evitar reclamar al hombre mayor aquella acción. Éste elevó el rostro para dedicarle una indiferente mirada y sosteniendo el mechudo más firmemente lo deslizó frente al piso del elevador casi mojando los pies del angustiado chico.

-¿Hacer qué?- cuestionó desinteresado el intendente moviendo de un extremo a otro del piso el objeto entre sus manos.

-¡Esooo!- Inquirió el muchacho señalando el piso y luego el mechudo.

-¿Estooo?- El intendente volvió a enjugar el mechudo en su carrito repitiendo la acción de limpiar el piso y remedando al chico. – Estoo es mi trabajo muchacho y si no dejas de quitarme el tiempo, tampoco conseguirás usar las escaleras.- amenazó el hombre mayor dirigiendo el mechudo empapado al pie de èstas.

-¡Usted no juega limpio!

-¡Oh, sí que lo haré si no te decides!

-¡Noooo se atreva!

-¡Uuuno, dooos, treees…-Morinaga al darse cuenta de que sus reclamos eran inútiles frente a aquel hombre y que además estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso con alguièn que difícilmente cambiaría su postura y estaba decidido a imponer su voluntad, echó a correr escaleras arriba lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.

 _"¡Ese hombre!, ¿Qué se cree?, ¿cómo se atreve a retarme sabiéndome en desventaja?... peor aún ¡¿Cómo rayos me fui a quedar dormido y como fui a olvidar mi billetera y por mi torpeza haya tenido que correr desde el paradero hasta la escuela?!¡Y por si eso fuera poco, haber perdido ahí 20 minutos esperando el transporte para conseguir llegar a tiempo y sólo para darme cuenta que no traía un solo yen y a eso agregar que perdí valiosos minutos suplicándole al conductor por una pizca de caridad que no llegó!... ¡Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de bañarme, anoche no lo hice porque estaba bastante cansado y lo haría hoy temprano!¡Morinaga eres un idiota, no tenías que beber después del trabajo!, ¡Muero de hambre y seguro me apesta la boca, ya no quise entretenerme en lavarme los dientes… y mi cabello es un desastre!¡Hoy, todo yo soy un desastre!...Este día está tornándose horrible, solo espero que no…empeore."_

Mentalmente continúo reprendiéndose hasta que vislumbró el final de la interminable escalera, lo había conseguido, en unos segundos pondría pie en el quinto piso del edificio. Casi arrastrando las piernas, diaforético y al punto del colapso, justo cuando pisó el ultimo escalón, vió abrirse el elevador que se encontraba al lado de las escaleras y de él salir a su joven profesora. Asustado y asustando a su vez a la mujer emprendió una nueva carrera sacando fuerzas solo Dios sabe de donde en dirección al aula, tanto sacrificio y sudor, sobre todo sudor, no serían en vano. Sus compañeros, entre ellos Yamaguchi que se encontraba platicando con un par de chicas no pasaron por alto la súbita aparición de Morinaga y su maratónica entrada, la cual finalizó al casi hacer caer su banca contra el suelo y un par de minutos después ver aparecer en el umbral de la puerta a la profesora.

-¡Buenos días muchachos!- Todos correspondieron a coro el saludo de la mujer y luego tomaron asiento en silencio esperando comenzara la clase.

-El dìa de hoy haremos una práctica de campo - con una gran sonrisa y juntando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, continúo; -Ustedes son alumnos de segundo año, ya no son los nuevos en la escuela, pero tampoco, los que tienen mayor experiencia, de modo que se me ha ocurrido una maravillosa idea.

 _-¡Esta loca ya va empezar con sus terapias de ridiculización!_ –La voz molesta proveniente de atrás hizo voltear a Morinaga casi nervioso por su apenas audible comentario. La chica tras él, una pelinegra de largo cabello bastante atractiva se vió sorprendida ante el interés del ojiverde que la observaba interrogante por lo que decidió explicarle en pocas palabras a lo que se refería. Ella sabía que era el nuevo en la clase y por tanto desconocía el terreno en que se encontraba ahora, se acercó desde atrás hasta quedar su rostro muy cerca del oído del pelinegro y susurrando le expuso brevemente la situación.

 _-Es legendaria por conseguir hacer el ridículo a todos los novatos frente a los alumnos de grados avanzados, créeme, estamos entrando en territorio peligroso y ese anuncio que acaba de hacer es sólo la primera fase._

 _-Estas exagerando Ami-chan._

 _-En corto te darás cuenta por tí mismo a lo que me refiero, esa mujer no es de fiar._

Dicho esto volvieron su atención a la efusiva mujer que tenían en frente.

-Se han de estar preguntando en que consistirá esta genuina práctica, bien, lo único que harán será lo siguiente; la profesora se viró hacia el pizarrón que estaba a su espalda y comenzó a escribir una pequeña lista de palabras, hecho esto volvió su vista a la clase y procedió aun con más efusividad.

-Tienen media hora para abordar y conocer a un alumno de último grado, su nombre, especialidad, intereses, pasatiempos, cualquier dato relevante sobre su carrera que ustedes deseen y proyectos científicos.

 _-¡Te lo dije Tetsuhiro!...ya entramos en la fase dos… ¡oh Dios!_

Suspiró ante las palabras molestas de su amiga. Aún no conseguía reponerse de su estado de hiperventilación y ya comenzaba a experimentar otra vez la taquicardia en su pecho. No era como si fuera imposible hacer aquello que pedía su hermosa y joven profesora, sin embargo, nada tenía que ver esa ridícula actividad con la materia que ella impartía o al menos eso es lo que de momento venía a su mente. Sabía que no le sería difícil llevar a término aquella actividad puesto que contaba con dones innatos para socializar y agradar a las personas y pensando un poco más positivamente, aquello podría simplemente ser un escape a la programada rutina del día a día. Pero por otro lado maldecía con todas sus fuerzas al Dios de la casualidad ya que gracias a él, precisamente ese día tuvieran que realizar una práctica como esa, no venía preparado para algo así, su cabello, su boca y en general todo su cuerpo eran un mar de secreciones y olores desagradables que tal vez nadie más notaba, pero el sí podía notarlo y su propio hedor a sudor le estaba resultando lo suficientemente incómodo como para hacer creer a su imaginación que todos podían darse cuenta de su aspecto desaliñado y sucio. Sería el hazme reír por los siglos de los siglos en el reino de los estudiantes de último año.

-Disculpe Nagano-sensei.

Una voz se escuchó en la estancia, era Yamaguchi que levantaba su mano izquierda en señal de una duda haciendo que la profesora interrumpiera su explicación y le cediera la palabra.

-Con todo respeto sensei…pero, ¿esto que tiene que ver con su asignatura?, simplemente es ridículo.

Nagano casi se infarta al escuchar aquello, pero guardó la compostura ante sus inmaduros y poco analíticos alumnos, claro está, desde su punto de vista. Ella esperaba a que al menos uno de ellos preguntara a que era debida la actividad, obviamente, pero no creía capaz a ninguno, de juzgar su elaborada actividad como "ridícula". Ahora entraría en materia, revelaría la oscura verdad tras esa cortina de falsedad que representaba ir y asaltar con un supuesto " _propósito de socialización y fraternización_ " a un superior.

-Te felicito Yamaguchi-kun por tu acertada pregunta y déjame aclarar que no es ninguna actividad ridícula y tiene todo que ver con la asignatura de Investigación Científica. Quiero que conozcan por lo menos a un compañero de grado superior por una razón muy específica y aclaro que en nada les hace daño seguir conociendo a más por su propia iniciativa- La clase la observó atenta alaciar su castaño cabello y expectante del trasfondo oculto en sus palabras la vieron dirigirse al pizarrón y escribir en su blanca superficie la palabra "INVESTIGACIÒN". –Y, ¿por qué recalcó esto?- dijo a la clase haciendo énfasis en la palabra que acababa de escribir en el pizarrón. –Eso es debido a que sus compañeros del último grado pronto serán egresados y por lo tanto muchos de ellos se encuentran trabajando en estos momentos en su tesis o en algún proyecto de titulación, por tanto a su vez, ya han recorrido un largo camino de estudio y aplicación de sus saberes científicos. Ahora, de la persona que ustedes elijan, me entregarán por escrito, un reporte de investigación sumamente detallado.

-¡Queeeè!- gritaron todos a coro sorprendiendo a Nagano, quien rápidamente maquinó que estaban entendiendo absolutamente mal todas sus indicaciones. Sobó el puente de su nariz con molestia y dándose cuenta de que su solicitud era un tanto bizarra, explicó nuevamente.

-¡Aaaaaah, no es lo que están imaginando niños tontos!- Aclaró Nagano. –Lo que quiero decir, es que sus compañeros de último año a estas alturas ya han publicado bastantes textos científicos en los que detallan los resultados de sus investigaciones y proyectos propios.

-¡Aaaaaa…!- exhalaron a coro aliviados.

-La finalidad de esta actividad es esa, aleatoriamente deberán elegir un tema ya publicado por la persona de su elección y claro está, con su aprobación para poder extraerlo y a su vez exponerlo a la clase la semana entrante con su debido reporte impreso para mí… y por supuesto también, cada uno de ustedes, nos compartirá su experiencia de investigación, así como la forma de pensar, escúchenlo bien, "científica" de la persona elegida… espero este más claro lo que saldrán a hacer en los siguientes treinta minutos.

Nagano pudo notar el alivio en el rostro de sus alumnos al concretar su explicación, aunque también debía aceptar que habría sido bastante divertido y entretenido leer los reportes de las torpes conversaciones de su alumnos tratando de conocer a sus compañeros de último grado, algo parecido a las bobas y nada productivas entrevistas realizadas por los chismosos de la T.V. a las celebridades del momento tratando de indagar en temas vergonzosos que al final siempre terminaban siendo del dominio público.

-¡Un momento chicos, una última cosa!, bajo ninguna circunstancia sus elegidos deben enterarse de que esto es una actividad impuesta por un profesor, ya que el segundo objetivo de esta práctica es que ustedes conozcan personas nuevas, socialicen un poco y ¿por qué no?, con algo de suerte consiguen un nuevo amigo, amiga… ò quizá algo más… profundo e íntimo. La mayoría de los alumnos no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa y algunos sonrojos ante las bochornosas insinuaciones implícitas en las últimas palabras de su profesora. Morinaga tragó saliva nervioso ante aquella proposición indirecta, esto no podía ser peor. Minutos después la clase entera abandonó el salón y Nagano aguardaría por su regreso leyendo una novela cómica.

A veces nada resulta como queremos, aún si hemos invertido miles de horas planeando cada segundo de nuestro día ò redactado en un manual la forma y los medios, incluso el tiempo que invertiremos en realizar cada actividad de nuestro elaborado y subjetivo instructivo. Cuando las cosas tienen que suceder, suceden y si no han de suceder, simplemente no suceden. Dicen por ahì que no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable. Y así es, a veces inexplicablemente todo en este mundo y el universo parece suceder por algo y aunque la mayor parte de las veces no exista una razón aparente, sólo sucede… quizás casualidad, magia, caprichos de la vida o lo que muchos desde tiempos remotos llaman "destino".

Y fuè así como irremediablemente los cuarenta y tantos alumnos que ocupaban aquella aula, fueron enviados a cumplir una misión suicida, una muy peligrosa en la que no solo podría resultar dañada su integridad física sino también sus frágiles sentimientos. Cual milicia desprovista de armas con que defenderse penetraron en territorio enemigo. Cada cual se dispersó a la largo y amplio de los últimos cuatro edificios que pertenecían a las aulas y laboratorios de los estudiantes del último año de Agricultura. Yamaguchi, quien parecía tener un conocimiento más amplio sobre ese enorme campo desconocido para la mayoría de los novatos, propuso dispersarse y no concentrarse en un sólo punto o varios puntos de pequeños grupos que le facilitara a los enemigos determinar su ubicación como invasores. Una vez formulada la estrategia se habían dispersado procurando no hacer contacto visual entre ellos a la distancia, eso podría determinar el fin de la misión y por tanto serían "hombres muertos", sin honor ni gloria. Ningún veterano debía darse cuenta que más de un alumno de grado inferior se encontraba invadiendo sus dominios sin pertenecer a alguno de los proyectos que varios de ellos dirigían, puesto que estaban advertidos por su general que bajo ninguna circunstancia debían revelar el objetivo de la misión y si por algún error o descuido por parte de ellos, alguno de los científicos descubría su plan de infiltración, inmediatamente daría alerta a su pelotón y sin mayor demora abrirían paso al fuego y con ello a la revolución. El enemigo los superaba en número y ellos a duras penas contaban con cuarenta y tres valientes, únicamente armados con una nerviosa sonrisa y un par de manos desnudas, que de ser bien utilizadas detonarían el rumbo hacia la victoria.

Actuaban contra tiempo, media hora había sido el plazo pactado y no debían exceder ese período o muy probablemente serian ejecutados a manos de su propio general, si es que el enemigo no acababa con ellos primero. El primer valiente, el cabeza y comandante de aquel pequeño escuadrón se acercó a un potencial objetivo que se dirigía distraído hacia las escaleras de uno de los edificios. El castaño hábilmente hizo uso de su arma letal, una hermosa y amable sonrisa fue dirigida a la pelirroja que inmediatamente quedó desarmada ante tal impacto. Gentilmente Yamaguchi la invitó a bajar las armas, rendirse y no resistirse a su inminente interrogatorio, ella cooperando ante la petición le guío voluntariamente a una de las mesas desocupadas presentes en el basto jardín. La primera baja había resultado un rotundo éxito, era el turno de los pequeños novatos. Ahora seguros y motivados por el valor mostrado en el actuar de su capitán, el pequeño ejército se adentró aún más en los confines desconocidos e inexplorados del imperio de los alumnos de último grado. Decidieron por común acuerdo rodear el territorio, emboscar a los distraídos habitantes saliendo de todas partes, de detrás de los enormes árboles, los muros, los baños, las escaleras, las aulas. Poco a poco fueron ganando terreno, cada distraído poblador que reconocieron como el indicado era hábilmente secuestrado por algunos de ellos y alejado por mucho del resto de sus compañeros como medida preventiva ante una posible señal de ayuda hacia los altos mandos.

Cuarenta y dos inocentes habitantes habían sido secuestrados astutamente por los novatos de segundo año, habían procurado mantenerse alejados de los que a simple vista parecían potencialmente peligrosos, aquellos más experimentados y veteranos en el campo de batalla, los cuales eran pocos pero eran fieros guerreros dispuestos a exponer y destrozar la integridad de los pequeños alumnos de los primeros grados. Al menos eso era lo que imaginaba en su cabeza el soñador Tetsuhiro que se sentía en esos momentos el protagonista de una película de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Otra vez estaba fantaseando despierto, un mal hábito, pero era la realidad. Al parecer no había dejado de ser del todo un pequeño niño deseoso de seguir jugando.

Faltaba una víctima más para completar el Plan Nagano con éxito. Y esa víctima debía ser suya, el destino de la misión estaba en sus manos, no podía echarlo a perder y tirar por el desagüe todo el heroico trabajo de sus hermanos de armas. ¡No Señor, Morinaga Tetsuhiro completaría la misión y regresaría como un héroe a su Patria!

Paseaba inquieto a lo largo de los pasillos que atravesaban el enorme jardín sin encontrar un blanco fácil el cual pudiera acechar y someter con éxito. Y después de varios segundos que para él transcurrieron como un eternidad sin poder encontrar en alguno de los varones que transitaban por los alrededores, un rostro amable y porque no admitirlo… también atractivo, decidió ir por una de las habitantes de aquel reino, que a juzgar por su rostros, eran más accesibles y distraídas. Caminando sigiloso, imitando un andar despreocupado y casual que lo ayudara a entrar en materia de conversación se acercó a la chica castaña que leía bastante concentrada en una de las mesas de piedra , ésta al notar su presencia no pudo evitar suprimir el encantador sonrojo que se hizo presente en su rostro al tener frente a ella al hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto a lo largo de su trayectoria como estudiante de la Universidad N. Él se presentó amablemente y sin mucho trabajo consiguió entablar cierta confianza entre ella y él, resultó ser una enemiga agradable y bastante coqueta que por sus ademanes y evidentes señales de cortejo hacia su persona debía improvisar un plan de escape, debía abortar la misión y conseguir otro objetivo inmediatamente. Pero ella fue más rápida y desviando bastante el rumbo del enfrentamiento para asegurar la captura de aquel atractivo y bastante bien dotado invasor, disparó certera, bastante diestra, lo suficientemente cerca para haber impactado en el centro del corazón de cualquier hombre que obviamente no fuera él.

-Aún no puedo creer que seas estudiante de segundo año… pero en verdad Tetsu, yo no tendría ningún inconveniente por la diferencia de edades, eso lo hace aún más tentador… ¿no lo crees?

Debía evadir el ataque, ¿pero cómo hacerlo sin morir en el intento?, estaba hundiéndose sólo, ¿cómo podría salvarse sin revelar al enemigo el plan y de paso descubrir su verdadera identidad? Huir, debía huir ahora por su propio bien y rescatar lo último que le quedaba de su orgullo gay.

-Misuki-sempai, me apena mucho decirlo, pero no puedo corresponderla de esa manera. Y si me disculpa se me hace tarde, ha sido un placer conocerla… ¡hasta luego!

Se levantó de golpe y echó a correr dejando en total confusión a la atrevida chica.

-Creo que si le importa la edad….¡aaah me siento vieja!, snif, snif

Llegó al final del recinto universitario donde descansaban los últimos dos majestuosos edificios que pertenecían al reino enemigo. Las piernas le temblaban, sin duda las pobladoras de aquel lugar eran aterradoras. Se encontraba débil por la falta de alimento y cansado por el sobreesfuerzo de esa mañana. Lastimosamente vió el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, 20 minutos, sólo 20 minutos le restaban y él no había conseguido tener éxito. Camino a prisa por los largos corredores girando su cabeza ansiosamente en todas direcciones, tratando inútilmente descubrir a algún centinela distraído en el aquel campo que él pudiera intersectar y alejar de su línea de vigilancia, definitivamente debía ser un _"él"_ y no una " _ella"_. " _Ellas"_ eran más peligrosas de lo que imaginaba y no volvería a cometer el mismo error por segunda ocasión en menos de media hora.

El tiempo no le daba tregua, se le escapaba como agua entre los dedos. De pronto a lo lejos pudo ver como los miembros del pequeño escuadrón que había sido enviado en esa difícil misión comenzaban a concentrarse en las fronteras que dividían sus dominios con los del último grado.

Comenzó a sudar frío y más cansado que resignado se recargó en uno de los muros limpiándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano. Temía ver el reloj, debía hacerlo… sus pupilas temblorosas se posaron sobre el objeto metálico que marcaba la hora sin piedad alguna.

-¡Dieeeez minutos!

El grito angustiado proveniente de uno de los muros del cuarto edificio casi hace gritar también al distraído centinela que casualmente transitaba por ahí haciéndolo tirar al piso por la impresión el cigarro que fumaba. En guardia se volvió en dirección de donde provenía aquel llamado o grito o lo que fuera, encontrándose con una imagen tierna pero vergonzosamente deplorable de admirar, al menos para sus ojos. Y ahí estaba sostenido del muro, casi escondido, hipando asustado, un pequeño cachorro extraviado que posiblemente pertenecía a los primeros grados, su tierno rostro humedecido por el llanto le daba pauta a inferir en ese hecho. El imponente coloso juraría que casi podía verle las orejas agachadas salir de su cabeza y la cola escondida entre las patas…y a su alrededor un terrible ambiente de desolación y desesperación. Lo veía apretar fuertemente los ojos y no paraba de llorar, aquello era ridículo, sencillamente vergonzoso, pero su escondido y casi extinto lado humano lo hizo sentir ese repulsivo y molesto sentimiento de compasión que él prefería llamar lástima. Se volvió en dirección del cachorro asustado y desde la distancia en que se encontraba reprendió al extraviado.

-¡¿Diez minutos para qué, idiota?!

Había sido descubierto, estaba seguro de que sería el fin. Apretó más fuertemente los ojos, se rehusaba a ver o responder al cuestionamiento del enemigo quien al parecer había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras. Aquella grave voz fuè disparada potente, certera, amedrentándolo lo suficiente como para temer por su vida. Seguramente aquel hombre lo ejecutaría en ese mismo instante sin permitirle suplicar por misericordia.

Sí, ahí estaba de nuevo, imaginando, creando un mundo y una historia fantástica que no existía, por supuesto no iba a morir… bueno tal vez sí. Su activa imaginación no le daba tregua y había creado toda una historia en la que él ya era el hombre muerto que había fracasado en el intento de completar una terrible misión suicida. Puede ser incluso que ese día no hubiera despertado del todo y una parte de él se hubiera quedado atrapada en el sueño que lo había despertado de madrugada.

Lo cierto es que nunca sabía cuando poner fin a sus fantasías y no es que estuviera loco o mentalmente desequilibrado, sólo era un soñador con un corazón roto en busca de la aceptación de una sociedad cruel… y a veces esto era lo que sucedía.

Sorprendido, el gallardo centinela le observaba temblar desde donde se encontraba, ¿lo había asustado… más?, ¡No!, eso era imposible, el cachorro ni siquiera había abierto los ojos para mirarlo de frente, pero ahora no sólo estaba llorando, estaba aterrado, por escuchar su voz. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar de su mente esa tonta imagen que tenía en esos momentos sobre un cachorro asustado. Eso no era real, era un chico… ¡no un perro! Probó de nuevo dirigiendo su afilada mirada a aquel lugar y… ahí seguía, un perrito llorando muy asustado. ¡Se estaba volviendo loco!, ¡No de ninguna manera!, él era un hombre muy cuerdo y sano. Sólo existía una explicación a todo aquello. Se retiró los lentes del rostro y los limpió enérgicamente con la toallita óptica, seguro estaban bastante sucios que le estaban deformando la realidad. Una vez bien limpios se los colocó de nuevo y sorpresa… ahí seguía el perrito.

-¡Aaaaaahhh, no puede ser, estos lentes son nuevos!, ¡claramente le dije al estúpido optometrista que le colocara las 16 dioptrías que yo quería y que él alegó no existían!

Sí, sólo existía un culpable y definitivamente no era su cerebro, ni la posible sobreexcitación sináptica que pudo haberle ocasionado el tabaco que minutos antes fumaba. Gracias al idiota optometrista y a su sabia incompetencia para realizar bien su trabajo, se encontraba viendo cosas que no debía ver. Y eso no se iba a quedar así, porque por su culpa estaba a punto de tirar a la basura sus muchos y dedicados años de trabajo para crear esa impenetrable frialdad que tanto lo caracterizaba. ¡Ayudaría a un extraviado, tonto y mugroso perro en ese preciso momento! Y ese optometrista pagaría caro su error. ¡No sólo exigiría el reembolso de su dinero al cien por ciento, sino que lo obligaría a repetir el trabajo y entregarle unos lentes nuevos con una graduación correcta!

-¡Oi, tú, el que está ahí atrás de e…

-¡No por favor, Señor Centinela, por favor no me mate!

-Oi tu espe…

-¡Aún soy muy joven, no es lo que parece!

El cachorro se colocó de rodillas al lado del muro suplicando desde esa distancia por algo que él no conseguía entender. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido salir de la biblioteca y pasear por los pasillos de la enorme facultad?, ¡si bien sabía que la mayoría, por no decir que todos en esa universidad le temían!, no tenía amigos, ni se esforzaba por socializar o estar en buenos términos con nadie. A él no le interesaba eso, era una pérdida de tiempo y ahora que decidía darse una oportunidad de ser visto fuera del laboratorio o la biblioteca se encontraba con algo realmente patético. ¡¿Por qué siempre terminaba envuelto en situaciones vergonzosas?! Dirigió una mirada a su alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie lo estuviera viendo porque muy posiblemente malinterpretarían la situación y con su conocida reputación…él tendría las de perder. Moduló un poco su tono de voz y empezando a perder los estribos cuestionó nuevamente.

-¡¿Qué es lo que no parece?!- el cachorro siguió suplicando sin prestarle atención, por lo que cansado de esa situación, sacó un libro de su mochila y tomando impulso lo arrojó en dirección hacia el suplicante perrito. Tal vez se asustaría y se fuera lejos… y dejaría de causar lástima.

-¡No revelaré la posición de mis aliados, pero tampoco quiero morir!, ¡Se lo suplico, tenga piedad de mí! ¡Yo quiee-

El potente disparo se había impactado en todo el rostro de Morinaga haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo. Y ahí tumbado rostro al cielo con el poderoso misil de Parasitología a un lado de su cabeza cerró lentamente los ojos. Grabaría en su mente la última imagen que vería, el borrascoso, gris y turbio cielo de invierno. Pronto su alma se desprendería del cuerpo, moriría con honor, sin revelar la misión al enemigo, moriría como un héroe caído en el campo de batalla.

Desde donde se encontraba el feroz enemigo alzando su brazo en señal de victoria sobre el inerte caído, éste se preguntaba si realmente estaba muerto aquel idiota, no, no podía estarlo, el volumen de Parasitología únicamente contaba con 7580 pàginas y pastas duras, un libro no es capaz de matar a alguièn, ¿o sí?, bueno, considerando la masa del libro, la velocidad a la que fuè lanzado y la fuerza que había empleado… en realidad no usó mucha fuerza, ¿o si lo había hecho?, ¡Claro que no!, ¡Ese cachorro sólo se estaba haciendo el dramático y a él ya se le había agotado la poca paciencia que le quedaba!

Con cautela comenzó a acercarse, sacó una nueva munición de su reservorio, una más ligera y continúo reduciendo la distancia que los separaba lentamente, mirando ansiosamente a los alrededores pero se detuvo de golpe en cuanto escuchó un quejido provenir del caído.

-¡Demonios, debí lanzarle mejor un trozo de comida!... tal vez, solo tenía hambre.- Se dijo para sí mismo pasando un poco saliva temiendo ser descubierto por alguièn que exageraría la situación.

¿Estaba muerto ahora?, todo estaba oscuro y no conseguía ver nada. Era una obscuridad extraña y envolvente como la que lo acechaba en sus recurrentes pesadillas. No podía moverse, y tenía miedo, comenzó a llorar envuelto en el silencio. Estaba solo. Otra vez… solo. Y fue entonces, mientras lamentaba su miseria y soledad que algo pareció cobrar vida en la perpetua oscuridad. Un sútil aroma lo envolvió todo, ¿azares?, sí, eran azares y maderas y también… tabaco. Esa fragancia la recordaba de algún lugar, tenía la sensación de en el pasado haberla percibido tenue y fugaz como ahora… ¿dónde?

Y en ese lugar, en medio de las tinieblas, aquella visión apareció. La delgada silueta caminó presurosa a su lado dejándole nuevamente atrás. Los dorados cabellos mecidos por el viento en la oscura noche se balanceaban con gracia sobre su espalda dejando a su paso esa embriagadora brisa que era capaz de revivir sus atrofiados sentidos.

-¡Tetsuhiro!¡¿Estas bien?¡Responde amigo!

La voz de Yamaguchi le llamaba desde algún lugar, se debatía en si seguir a la criatura sin rostro o ir donde su amigo.

-¡Yo no lo golpeé!, ¡Bueno, si lo hice, pero no fuì yo directamente, fuè el libro!

Una segunda voz se escuchó en la oscuridad a la par que perdía de vista a su hermosa criatura, esa voz era la del centinela enemigo. Sin embargo pudo notar algo extraño, a cada movimiento que el centinela parecía hacer mientras defendía su postura frente a Yamaguchi, aquella dulce fragancia lo inundaba todo, cientos de posibles explicaciones se formularon en su mente y no esperaría volver a nacer para descubrirlo, moriría en otro momento. Se convertiría en el primer héroe que regresara de los abismos de la muerte para seguir viviendo. Podía escuchar a su lado a Yamaguchi, fiel y preocupado por su estado de inconciencia, defendiéndolo valientemente.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba sobre el suelo y unos pasos delante de él, Yamaguchi discutía con el centinela que lo había atacado despiadadamente.

-¡Tatsumi-sempai, no me dejas más opción que reportarte por agresión ante el Consejo!

-¡Queeeeè!

-¡Lo que escuchaste, agrediste a un compañero de segundo año sin razón aparente!

Yamaguchi sabía de sobra que estaba pisando suelo minado, acusar firmemente y con esa determinación al ahora furioso enemigo se estaba tornando en un grave error que seguramente pagaría con sangre. Tragó grueso temeroso de lo que vendría a continuación y en pocos segundos fue testigo del gran poder que despedía el aura maligna de Tatsumi envolviéndolo todo a su alrededor y despojándolo de ese valor con el que alardeaba en un inicio al osar amenazar a la, hasta esos momentos, dormida fiera. Inconscientemente Yamaguchi comenzó a retroceder reconociendo que había sido bastante imprudente e irresponsable de su parte pensar que podría rescatar a su amigo caído sin morir en el intento. Ya era tarde, demasiado tarde, el temblor en su cuerpo era evidente, había despertado al terrible demonio del Laboratorio 2 y en menos de lo que tardara en cantar un gallo, sucumbiría ante su ira y su perversa maldad lo borraría sin piedad alguna de la faz de la tierra. Su muerte sería lenta y dolorosa, podía sentirlo, porque nadie, absolutamente nadie venía y amenazaba fanfarronamente a Tatsumi Souichi sin morir en el acto… nadie. Yamaguchi retrocedió un par de pasos más hasta toparse con los pies de Tetsuhiro que confundido los observaba desde el suelo, más ahora con un paso en la tumba debía decidir rápido, quedarse ahí o correr por ayuda. Por el bien de su cuerpo, lo más correcto en esos momentos era la segunda opción, regresar al cuartel y pedir ayuda y una vez con refuerzos suficientes, regresar por Morinaga. Estaba seguro que al regresar con refuerzos y sin una elaborada estrategia habría suficientes bajas por lo que el riesgo era doble. Odiaba huir en situaciones como esa y más aún dejando a su amigo caído a merced del Demonio del Laboratorio 2.

Sin más el castaño echó a correr dejando a Morinaga a su suerte, sólo suplicaba poder llegar a tiempo con los refuerzos o mejor aún, intentaría pedir ayuda a los transeúntes que se encontrara en el camino… aunque para ser sincero no era certero que le ayudaran sabiendo que de quien huía era Tatsumi Souichi y tal vez para cuando consiguiera estar de vuelta éste último ya habría reclamado la novata e inocente sangre de su amigo para ofrendarla al Dios de la Destrucción a cambio de más vida y poder que le permitieran continuar atormentando por toda la eternidad a los pobres desdichados que en su andar capturara o ingenuamente llegaran por voluntad propia a su tenebrosa guarida. Debía darse prisa, de ninguna manera podía permitir que algo como eso sucediera.

Ver huir despavorido a su nuevo amigo hizo que Morinaga se incorporara trabajosamente sosteniéndose del muro del edificio y después de restregar sus ojos con pesadez y cansancio los abrió lentamente sólo para encontrarse con la criatura más hermosa y perfecta creada por todos los dioses. Ahí estaba esa visión mágica gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de Yamaguchi, sus dorados y largos cabellos jugueteaban al ritmo del viento, una cortina de oro en movimiento que de vez en vez se atrapaba en alguna de las costuras o el cuello de la camisa blanca que portaba. Tatsumi casi afónico por tanto gritar tratando de negociar una posible solución con el castaño y furioso al sentirse ignorado y culpable por su impulsividad, pero no así perdiendo del todo, el deseo o más bien la necesidad de moler a golpes al castaño en cuanto lo atrapara respiró profundo recuperando su habitual compostura. El ojiverde le contempló virar su albo y perfecto rostro hacia él en cuanto se hubo dado cuenta que lo observaba con detenimiento. Los temblorosos iris semejantes a lagos de dulce miel se posaron en las esmeraldas de él, tímidos e inútilmente ocultos tras los cristales que portaba aquel rostro que al caer en cuenta de que había capturado la atención del maltrecho joven, adquirió súbitamente una expresión neutral que le impidiera a éste y a cualquiera deducir con facilidad alguna emoción concreta que no fuera de total desinterés o molestia. El aventurado recorrido de Tetsuhiro continúo posándose esta vez en los aterciopelados y apetecibles labios, descendió por su fino mentón llegando hasta el camino desnudo y expuesto provocativamente que formaba su cuello y parte de sus clavículas, continúo con su descenso a lo largo de aquel tentador, bastante bien formado y esbelto cuerpo. Al llegar a sus pies volvió a pasear su mirada por las largas y delgadas piernas para finalmente detenerse atrevido en aquella zona que eran sus estrechas y sensuales caderas. Un sinfín de desvergonzadas ideas atravesaron su cabeza al detenerse en esa especifica zona, ideas que tuvo alejar inmediatamente al notar que la hermosa criatura que se encontraba algunos metros frente a él se acercaba rápidamente con el ceño bastante fruncido.

-¿E,e…estas bien?- preguntar por el estado del cachorro perdido había resultado tan difícil que no sabía que más decir para disculparse apropiadamente sin tener que sentirse estúpido. –Ese es mi libro.

El pelinegro sonrió atontado por el repentino interés que Tatsumi demostraba por su persona.

-¡Ohh, sí, estoy bien!- respondió amablemente sobando su cabeza y agachándose para coger el pesado volumen que se encontraba en el suelo para después entregárselo con exagerado servilismo a su superior.

-Soy Morinaga Tetsuhiro, gusto en conocerlo.

Tatsumi casi podía sentir un tic en su ojo derecho, ¿de qué iba aquél idiota?, ¿el impacto del golpe había terminado por desconectar sus neuronas?, ¿no iba a reclamarle por pretender aplastarlo como a un gusano con un Volùmen de ese tamaño?, no se lo creía pero estaba sucediendo. Y si ese tonto que había confundido con un asustado cachorrito no planeaba reclamar nada, él tampoco lo mencionaría, era una persona bastante ocupada y desligada del mundo que lo rodeaba como para buscar por iniciativa propia problemas gratuitos.

-¡Sólo explícame por qué gritabas como idiota que faltaban 10 minutos!, ¡¿Diez minutos para qué?!

-¿Yo dije eso?

-¡Si lo dijiste y por imbécil creyendo que estabas en problemas quise ayudarte y lo único que conseguí por altruista fue que el idiota de tu amiguito me reporte al Consejo! ¡Pero sábete que no me importa, me tiene sin cuidado! ¡Ahora explícate!

Morinaga lo observó confundido decir todas esas cosas sin poder recordar porque había dicho aquello y menos aún entendía porque a aquella celestial criatura enviada desde las puertas del cielo a rescatarlo de su tristeza la reportaría Yamaguchi ante el Consejo. Fuè entonces que vió el objeto plateado en el brazo de su interlocutor juguetear un poco ante sus bruscos movimientos al reclamarle, pensó Tetsuhiro que incluso aquellas delgadas muñecas eran encantadoras y fue así como recordó la hora, sí, la hora que había revisado en su propio reloj antes de caer inconsciente. Faltaban diez minutos cuando fuè asesinado por aquel poderoso libro de Parasitología. Angustiado se llevó las manos al cabello tirando ligeramente de él en señal de desesperación, luego revisó su reloj para darse cuenta que pasaban cinco minutos de la media hora que tenían como plazo para realizar la tarea de campo impuesta por Nagano. Ahora sí, todas las fantasías creadas en su cabeza sobre ser un soldado en campo enemigo se desintegraron como papel en el agua, por estar imaginando cosas era el único de su clase que aún estaba fuera y sin haber obtenido la información requerida.

-¡Faltaban 10 minutos para regresar a mi clase y ahora pasa de la hora que nos otorgaron, no he conocido a ningún alumno de último año y no conozco un sólo tema de investigación que haya sido publicado por uno!- Nuevamente el chico perdido comenzaba a sobresaltarse y a decir cosas sin ningún sentido.

-¡Barajeala más despacio…que no estoy entendiendo nada!

-Reprobaré la asignatura sin esa información!

-Oi,¡ cálmate y explícate!

-¡De nada habrá servido mi muerte como un vil parásito, todos aprobaran y yo no! ¡No tendré otra oportunidad y por ser el nuevo en la Prefectura todos mis exámenes y trabajos están determinando mi calificación final!

Tetsuhiro ya había entrado en pánico y Souichi ya había perdido mil veces su raquítica paciencia. Cansado de no recibir una respuesta certera y breve que aclarará aquella desesperante situación en la que por buen samaritano se había metido, le soltó un buen golpe en la cabeza, tal vez eso le ayudaría a acomodar sus desordenadas ideas y reconectar sus neuronas… y también le evitaría seguir perdiendo el tiempo escuchando sus torpezas.

-¡Si todo este drama es por algo tan ridículo como lo que estoy entendiendo y sí sólo dándote esa información podré continuar con lo que queda de mi descanso, pero que quede claro que perfectamente podría ignorarte, sin embargo me siento un poco culpable por utilizar a un libro como medio de exterminio de parásitos molestos… sólo por eso te ayudaré para que de una vez por todas abandones mis terrenos!

Un enorme brillo apareció en los ojos de Tetsuhiro ante aquellas misericordiosas palabras, el encantador rubio frente a él se estaba ofreciendo voluntariamente a ayudarlo, desinteresadamente o al menos eso es lo que su cerebro había entendido. Estaba convencido de que finalmente el cielo había escuchado sus plegarias y ahora se compadecía de su miseria enviando en su auxilio al más hermoso de sus ángeles, sólo para devolverle la perdida razón de su existencia. Y aunque había jurado no volver a enamorarse por el horrible dolor y la profunda herida que en su corazón quedó esfacelada por la traición de Masaki, era inevitable que ante tal encanto y pureza no cayera rendido nuevamente a los pies del amor. Un poderoso golpe de amor a primera vista.

-¡Escúchame bien gusano, porque no lo repetiré!- la orden dada por el superior fue acatada con enorme alegría por el pelinegro quien ansioso suplicaba no parara de hablar el chico rubio, continuar escuchando su voz ya se estaba tornando una necesidad. Se había enamorado nuevamente… y tristemente también reconocía que su loco corazón no estaba repuesto aún, pero ya no había marcha atrás. El amor tocó a su puerta y él lo dejo entrar por segunda ocasión.

-Mi nombre es Tatsumi Souichi, estudiante del último año en la carrera de Agricultura y si dándote la autorización y el nombre de uno de mis proyectos puedo callarte la boca, te lo daré!

-Tatsumi Souichi- repitió para sí mismo sin perder detalle alguno a lo que el mayor decía, que no era mucho, pero para Tetsuhiro lo era todo, en realidad sólo se había presentado formalmente o eso parecía, sin nada de folklor ni títulos de por medio. Souichi sacó de su mochila una pequeña libreta y en una de sus hojas escribió algo, luego la arrancó y se la tendió bruscamente al pelinegro que no dejaba de observarlo embelesado.

-He anotado dos, puedes encontrarlos en la Jefatura de Ciencias Agrícolas, sólo di al encargado que vas de parte mía y así no tendrás ningún problema.

Tetsuhiro cogió la pequeña hoja y la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa, cerca, muy cerca de su corazón. Ante el acto hecho por Morinaga, el mayor no paso por alto esa cara, esa extraña mirada que transmitía un incuestionable sentimiento de agradecimiento, pero detrás de esa cortina había algo más, una emoción que no consiguió descifrar, una reconfortante calidez, algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo y al sorprenderse él mismo indagando en temas que jamás le habían interesado apartò rápidamente la mirada de aquellos tiernos y hermosos ojos.

-¡Eso debe ser suficiente!...a, adiós.

-Gracias, sempai.

El rubio se diò la vuelta sin decir nada más, no diría más, él no era bueno con las palabras y ya había perdido bastante tiempo, sin embargo, muy en lo profundo de las oscuras aguas de su inconsciente podía reconocer que era agradable ayudar a los demás, pero no a cualquiera, sólo a los selectamente aptos desde su crítico punto de vista. En pocas palabras, nadie. Este día había hecho una pequeña excepción, no por el chico que había confundido con un desolado perrito, sino por el irrespetuoso trato y uso que había tenido con uno de sus más preciados libros… bueno, si éste chico fuera sincero consigo mismo, era más que obvio que se estaba mintiendo conscientemente, trataba inútilmente auto engañarse ante lo evidente que había sido esa magnética y molesta sensación de querer proteger a aquel indefenso cachorrito, pero eso ¡jamás lo aceptaría!, al menos no en esta vida.

Orgulloso y airoso de haber hecho el bien a fin de cuentas, regresó a su guarida en donde haría temblar la tierra y arder en el fuego de su maldad a los sobrevivientes del Laboratorio 2. Y al finalizar el día en la Universidad iría directo a la óptica a golpear al incompetente responsable de ella, ya que si existía un culpable ese día, ese era el optometrista.

El destino había hecho su jugada y nuevamente Tetsuhiro entregaría lo que quedaba de su agonizante corazón a la persona que se alejaba frente a sus ojos.

88888

888

8

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3 - Un idiota en el camino

_._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _"Un idiota en el camino"_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A veces él tenía la sensación de que por mucho esfuerzo y entrega que pusiera en realizar alguna cosa, simplemente no parecía significar ni hacer algún cambio. Desde que podía recordar siempre se había esforzado el triple que cualquiera, incluso podía afirmar que se había deshecho de esa parte sentimental que sólo le traicionaba exponiendo su vulnerabilidad.

Sentimientos, sensaciones, emociones. Sí, y así como todos los tenemos, él también debía tenerlos escondidos y prisioneros en alguna parte muy secreta y olvidada de su ser. Él solía decirse que no los necesitaba, que no tenía tiempo para ellos y ni siquiera consideraba un asunto importante entenderlos.

Para él, la lealtad, la responsabilidad, la honestidad y el esfuerzo extremo figuraban como los cuatro elementos que cimentaban cualquier relación humana en cualquier contexto y situación, por lo que, él no podía considerar más variables fuera de estas cuatro virtudes o cualidades ya que lo demás le resultaba un asunto aburrido, desgastante, pero, sobre todo, muy improductivo.

Él había aprendido después de muchas situaciones, que los sentimientos son tóxicos, que son algo mucho más nocivo que cualquier agente patógeno conocido o no conocido. Había observado por años sucumbir a personas a su alrededor por causa de estos. Y por esto, él tenía la teoría de que el mecanismo de acción de esos intrusos era letal una vez que parasitaban a su huésped y por lo tanto necesitaba estar alerta e inmunizado a ellos, ya que en cualquier momento podían atacarle oportunamente y proliferar exponencialmente hasta invadir cada célula de su cuerpo decodificando su ADN original e insertando su propio material genético para establecer su base de control y destrucción desde sus núcleos celulares.

Sin duda, los sentimientos y sus aberraciones representaban para él, un tema de vanguardia, una enfermedad potencialmente infecciosa que todas las personas padecían y eso no lo excluía a él. Sin embargo, sus observaciones le habían permitido inferir en que este mórbido padecimiento resultaba más destructivo en estados de inmunodepresión existencial o emocional, por lo que se podía decir que él recomendaba mantener un nivel optimo o si era posible muy elevado de tiranía, aislamiento social y agresividad verbal para prevenir el cuadro sintomático de esta mortífera y despreciable enfermedad.

Él consideraba a esos agentes patógenos u organismos intangibles como una especie de flora alienígena llegada desde algún remoto lugar para invadir a la humanidad y provocar su autodestrucción. Sus observaciones le demostraron que el sustrato predilecto de supervivencia de estos seres priónicos eran las emociones altamente dolorosas, las estúpidamente placenteras y las ridículamente amorosas.

Sí, agotador. Y por esta causa él evitaba tenazmente no producirlas, no adquirirlas y no transferirlas a nadie. Todo esto sólo provocó que se moviera solo y permaneciera aislado de todo contacto social en casi cualquier lugar, contexto o situación que no involucrara a su familia a la cual consideraba lo único en ese mundo, lo suficientemente importante y digno de su interés después de la Ciencia.

Tatsumi Souichi sabía que dejarse llevar por lo que sea que ocurría en el hemisferio derecho de su cerebro en cualquier circunstancia no representaría más que un gravísimo e irremediable error. Así que, continuamente lo ignoraba y lo obligaba a trabajar como se suponía debía hacer siempre, proveyéndolo de buenas y brillantes ideas y no precisamente de sensaciones absurdas y placenteras. Sin embargo, a veces, muy remotamente, ocurría que su hemisferio derecho se unía en complot con su sistema límbico y juntos le arrebataban el control a su hemisferio izquierdo ocasionando un entrópico caos que solo le traía vergüenzas y problemas. Sí, esos dos eran vulgares conspiradores que en secreto y a sus espaldas habían firmado alianzas y acuerdos ilícitos con esos parásitos llamados sentimientos y con esos diabólicos seres inferiores llamados hormonas para conjuntamente embriagar y seducir a su hemisferio izquierdo, quien en ese estado soltaba voluntariamente el control y orden homeostático generando terribles estragos.

Jamás debía bajar la guardia, bajo ninguna circunstancia o todo el sistema se colapsaría. Ahh, pero el asunto no terminaba ahí, tenía más enemigos encubiertos, y uno de ellos era el estúpido cerebro primitivo que vivía debajo de ambos hemisferios, siempre protegido y resguardado por ellos, su relación tan estrecha y ambigua iba más allá de una simple y llana amistad y siempre conseguía influenciar lo suficiente a ambos para realizar lo que a él se le venía en gana. Y precisamente en ese momento, en ese lugar, ese idiota entrometido estaba tomando el control y aunque su estúpido y brillante cerebro sabía que nada bueno resultaría si seguía haciéndole caso, no podía mantener ni contener por más tiempo los prefabricados insultos que en unos segundos saldrían de su boca.

 _-¡Eres un completo idiota al pretender utilizar ese raquítico fertilizante en suelos tan áridos como el inmenso Sahara! ¡No entiendo como alguien sin la mínima noción de los fundamentos básicos de la Ciencia puede estar exponiendo un proyecto tan mediocre como la repugnante y asquerosa arrogancia que lo acompaña!_ – acusó el pelilargo que se había levantado impetuosamente colérico de su butaca con un puño amenazante al ponente que se encontraba de pie en el escenario del Auditorio.

El hombre amenazado observó al otro ofendido, lanzándole la mirada más arrogante que su rostro le permitió. Tatsumi se sintió retado por aquel gesto y el ponente satisfecho sonrío sínicamente.

 _-En verdad Tatsumi-kun no entiendo la razón de tu molestia, ya expliqué de qué forma se compensará esa carencia y…_ \- hizo una pausa llevándose una mano a su mentón haciéndose el ingenuo ante la acertada acusación del chico con anteojos – _nadie más en esta inmensa sala parece apoyar tu postura._

 _\- ¡Bastardo!¡Eso es porque todos son alumnos de grados inferiores y por lo tanto son incompetentes e idiotas!¡No tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que has estado hablando todo este tiempo!_ – Afirmó Souichi sin quitarle la amenazadora vista de encima. Podía sentir como cada rincón de su cuerpo bullía consumiéndose en la furia que le provocaba tener que tolerar a personas imbéciles y acaudaladas que se hacían pasar por genios cuando en realidad no eran más que mediocres perdedores revestidos de la gloria y el prestigio de sus padres. Odiaba a esas personas que se abrían paso hacia a la cima a costillas del esfuerzo ajeno y a la falda de sus progenitores. Despreciaba inmensamente a toda esa gente que por su posición social tenía comprada la vida usurpando el lugar que por derecho le correspondía a quienes se esforzaban arduamente y con dignidad, y aunque tuvieran los medios, sobresalían por su perseverancia o sus innatos talentos.

Y por supuesto, este último caso no era el del idiota que se burlaba de él desde allá arriba. Y aún no aceptaba el hecho de que los estúpidos decanos hubieran podido fallar a favor de su mediocre y des fundamentado proyecto, siendo que sus nociones de la ciencia aplicada eran vagas y todo lo que había dicho por horas ante la audiencia, no era más que una maraña rebuscada de palabras que embotarían el cerebro de cualquier idiota, pero no el de él, no el de Tatsumi Souichi que poseía sólidos y bien cimentados conocimientos en la materia. Y por supuesto él podría comprobar que lo dicho y expuesto por el imbécil usurpador, era demostrablemente falso.

 _-Idiotas o no Tatsumi-kun, mi proyecto de investigación fotónica resultó más viable y rentable que el tuyo…_ \- se burló colocando ahora sus manos en las caderas e inclinándose hacia adelante en un gesto de superioridad y control hacia el molesto rubio. _– Oh…espera, ¿por eso estas molesto? …ya supéralo, jamás conseguirás estar a mi nivel Souichi._

Y fue ante la humillante forma en que pronunció su nombre que el pelilargo no pudo contenerse más. Violentamente saltó las dos filas de butacas ocupadas que lo separaban del escenario, pisoteando y apoyándose en las caras y hombros de sus ocupantes hasta llegar al frente. Y cuando hubo puesto ambos brazos en el piso que ocupaban los pies de quien le insultara para impulsarse con ellos hacia arriba y borrar a golpes su estúpida sonrisa, fue sostenido por un par de brazos que tiraban de él hacia atrás para hacerlo retroceder.

 _-¡Sueltame idiota!¡ Mis puños me ordenan borrarle la estúpida y amorfa sonrisa que tiene en esa cosa que él llama cara!_ – Gritaba aferrando las uñas a la madera del piso y lanzando codazos a la cara de Yamaguchi que se negaba a soltarlo.

 _-¡Ay,ay,ay, ay, ay,ay! ¡Tatsumi-sempai sólo conseguirás que te suspendan y que te retiren los derechos sobre tu propia investigación! ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!_ – trataba inútilmente el chico más bajo hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero en vista de su suprema fuerza, se unieron a apoyar a Yamaguchi dos de sus compañeros de clase que también se encontraban en la sala. Y mientras los tres luchaban por apartar a Tatsumi del escenario siendo brutalmente golpeados por sus codos y pies en el acto, el instigador se retorcía en carcajadas desde arriba.

Cuando Yamaguchi lo vio hacer esto reconsideró seriamente dejarle ir encima al Demonio del Laboratorio 2 para que le azotara con su poderoso látigo de justicia, pues, aunque se trataba de Tatsumi Souichi, él se había ganado su respeto y admiración pese al horrible tirano que era. Yamaguchi lo consideraba un brillante genio y por lo tanto, aunque no había apoyado la posición de Tatsumi hacia unos momentos por temor a las reprimendas que Hiroki Takahashi pudiera provocar con su poderosa influencia en los directivos de la Universidad, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que Tatsumi argumentaba, sin embargo, no era el momento ni el lugar para discutir sobre la evidente corrupción que tuvo lugar en el Concurso de Ciencias y Selección de Proyectos en ese fin de Ciclo.

Innegablemente en ese evento se le había arrebatado corruptamente a Souichi Tatsumi la oportunidad de patentar el producto de su propio proyecto. Y pese a que, el Profesor Miyoshi presentó sus argumentos y todo su apoyo a favor de Tatsumi, así como también lo hizo el Profesor Fukushima quien formaba parte del jurado de Decanos que fallaron a favor, no fue suficiente para otorgarle el mérito.

Al final el usurpador Hiroki precedido por su gran influencia se llevó el crédito. Y aunque éste ultimo no era un chico dotado de gran inteligencia, ni mucho menos una agradable persona, su legado y prestigio familiar del cual era heredero lo protegían y favorecían a donde quiera que fuera o estuviera. En un mundo materialista en el que no cuenta lo mucho que sabes, sino lo mucho que posees, él era el contendiente que se mantendría en pie siempre. Y obviamente Tatsumi Souichi no tenía oportunidad de triunfo frente a grandes sombras sin talento revestidas de poderío y riqueza.

 ** _-¡Suéltame idiota!_** – Esta vez la siniestra voz vino acompañada de una terrible aura maligna. Yamaguchi y los otros dos tragaron en seco considerando la opción de soltar a aquella salvaje fiera y dejarla destruir todo a su paso…incluyendo, claro, su impecable y brillante trayectoria como investigador. Después de un par más de terribles golpes en sus ya amoratados rostros, los dos compañeros de Yamaguchi lo soltaron, pero él no lo hizo.

Ese endemoniado chico había sido amable, a su muy ambigua manera con su nuevo amigo Tetsuhiro y "amistosamente" le ofreció ayudarle con aquella importante tarea que les había encomendado Nagano. Y como era de esperarse al tratarse de la investigación de un genio como lo era Tatsumi, toda la clase y su profesora quedaron impresionados y maravillados por la excelsa tesis demostrada en cada argumento. No permitiría que la genialidad de alguien como Souichi se fuera al caño por un ataque de irracionalidad bien fundamentada.

 _-¡Tatsumi-sempai, déjalo ya! ¡Tú eres mil veces mejor!¡Con un horrible carácter, pero eres un genio de verdad!_ – Ante la ultima frase de Yamaguchi su ira ciega se incrementó y este último sintió como la brutal fuerza de las manos del Demonio estranguló sus brazos que rodeaban el torso del más alto abriéndolos como una tenaza para liberarse de ellos.

La sonrisa malévola que decoraba el rostro de su sempai le infundió más miedo que nunca cuando se giró hacia él.

 _-¡No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que pasó por culpa de tu gran bocota!_

Su tétrico tono de voz lo sorprendió lo suficiente para acelerar el palpitar de su corazón y dar varios pasos hacia atrás en un intento de salvar su valiosa y bien preciada vida. En este intento de supervivencia cargado de adrenalina se tropezó con los cables que se encontraban en el suelo y en un esfuerzo por no caer, instintivamente se sujetó de la bata de Souichi llevándoselo en el acto con él y con ellos, los proyectores, formularios y el par de computadoras portátiles que descansaban en la mesa sobre la que ambos cayeron volcando hasta el suelo.

La audiencia de la primera fila rápidamente se puso de pie preocupada por los artefactos, ya que los cables se habían desconectado y la proyección se había interrumpido.

 _-Oigan ¿están bien?_ – la voz de Ami hizo reaccionar a Souichi, quien rápidamente se incorporó sobándose la cabeza y descubriendo que los cristales de sus lentes nuevos estaban estrellados, Yamaguchi también pudo darse cuenta de esto desde abajo del cuerpo del primero y temió mortalmente por su integridad física.

 _-¿Ya terminaste con tu ridículo numerito, Tatsumi-kun?_ – Aquella rumiante voz fue la gota que derramó el vaso y Yamaguchi solo pudo apreciar como los claros iris de Souichi se incendiaban en flamas rojas y coléricamente tomaba con ambas manos el proyector para lanzarlo con bastante fuerza hacia el rostro de Hiroki, quien no lo vio venir y no pudo esquivarlo. El impacto en su rostro con aquel objeto lo hizo tambalearse hacia el frente cayendo del escenario y afortunadamente el proyector fue salvado por uno de los alumnos asistentes, pero no Hiroki, quien se impactò de lleno sobre el suelo. Souichi sonrió satisfecho para después tronarse los nudillos de las manos y aun furioso, se inclinó sobre Yamaguchi cogiéndolo por la solapa de la bata con ambas manos zarandeándolo enérgicamente contra el suelo.

 _-¡Ay,ay,ay,ay,ay,aaaay!_ – Yamaguchi solo podía sentir el rebote de su cabeza contra el afortunadamente alfombrado suelo, manoteando y pataleando para intentar liberarse.

 _-¡Tú siempre me metes en problemas, idiota soplón, bastardo oportunista!_

 _-¡Tú tuviste la culpa la última vez Tatsumi-sempai!_

 _- **¡¿YOOO?! ¡Repite eso y despídete de tus dientes Yamaguchi!**_ – advirtió Tatsumi cesando los golpes y tomando malignamente con su mano izquierda el trípode que sostenía el micrófono.

 _-¡Auxiliooo!_ – Yamaguchi se arrastró a gatas entre cables, butacas y pies, evitando ser alcanzado por el fùrico rubio que lo perseguía intentando asestarle un buen garrotazo con el objeto que sostenía en sus manos.

 ** _-¡Perdóname la viiida!_** – gritó Yamaguchi aterrado cuando su espalda se topó con la pared y estuvo a merced de un poderoso impacto que nunca llegó y del cual se protegió cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Cuando fue consciente de que seguía con vida, bajó cautelosamente los brazos encontrándose con la imponente figura de Miyoshi que sostenía con una mano el trípode con el que Souichi lo amenazaba.

Su rostro lucía molesto y hasta cierto punto emitía desaprobación, mientras que el de su sempai era una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza. Y adolorido hasta el último de sus huesos, Yamaguchi respiró aliviado dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el suelo e internamente se preguntaba porque desde el principio ningunos de los Profesores Asistentes había intervenido.

 _-Tatsumi-kun, debo decir que me encuentro decepcionado, ingenuamente creí que conseguirías mantener la compostura ante alguien con un intelecto muy inferior al tuyo… pero te has rebajado a su nivel comportándote de esta manera._ – La molesta voz de Miyoshi consiguió que por primera vez Yamaguchi fuera testigo de como Tatsumi Souichi bajaba el cabeza apenado ante su comportamiento excéntrico.

¡Estúpido cerebro primitivo!¡Malditos conspiradores! Nuevamente habían echado a perder todo. Habían conseguido tirar por la borda todo su esfuerzo, todo el trabajo duro de ese Ciclo, habían destruido en segundos todo el profesionalismo que su persona inspiraba y por alguna razón que no quería entender, sentía que había decepcionado al hombre frente a él. Estúpidos sentimientos, ¡estúpido cerebro!, ese hombre que ahora fruncía el ceño ante la desaprobación de su impulsivo comportamiento había sido por más de cuatro años el protector de su innato genio, siempre procurando su desempeño y abogando a su favor cada vez que los Profesores, alumnos y propios compañeros se empeñaban en opacar su esfuerzo y excelentes notas señalando y remarcando su tiránica y déspota personalidad. De alguna forma le debía cierto respeto.

Además conocía su magnánima trayectoria, sus innovadoras investigaciones y sus polémicos artículos publicados, un verdadero hombre de Ciencia. Un hombre con una sólida y exitosa carrera. Alguien a quien deseaba superar, alguien digno de su admiración por lo perseverante que había sido en llegar hasta el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba.

 _-Sumimasen, Miyoshi-sensei_. – la débil y casi inaudible disculpa escapó de sus finos labios para que sólo aquel gendarmico hombre lo pudiera escuchar.

Ese culposo gesto no pasó desapercibido por Miyoshi, quien se sintió deleitado al ser reconocido como una figura de admiración por el encantador y antisocial chico. Y aunque las fuerzas le flaqueaban sucumbiendo a sus deseos de cruzar aquella puerta del Auditorio con él para estrecharlo entre sus poderosos brazos haciéndole sentir que todo estaría bien a pesar de su torpe impetuosidad, no se vería bien precipitarse de esa forma. El chico tenía una imagen de él muy distinta a la que él mismo deseaba tuviera sobre su persona.

Años construyendo aquella confianza para conseguir acercarse al joven Tatsumi, a ese antisocial chico, que desde que llegara a la Universidad N le cautivara con su suprema inteligencia e innata belleza. Juntos habían compartido grandes momentos a la luz de la Ciencia, más no del romanticismo y sería tal vez este el momento preciso para dar ese gran paso que lo separaba abismalmente de su preciado y anhelado tesoro.

Contempló el rostro apenado y las apetecibles mejillas coloreadas por un suave rubor y comprendió que si no cambiaba la dirección de su situación sentimental hacia un plano en el que ese hermoso mancebo lo aceptara de una forma más íntima, terminaría cometiendo una locura que claramente podría hacerle perder todo lo que con ahínco había cimentado y por su puesto al protagonista de sus más insanos y dulces deseos.

 _-Espéranos en la oficina de Fukushima-sensei._ – fue todo lo que dijo refiriéndose a él mismo, el decano y los cuatro profesores organizadores. Souichi miró el rostro de su sensei y a pesar de la forma severa en que había pronunciado esas palabras, pudo ver en sus oscuros ojos esa cortina que él por años había identificado en su superior, como confianza… pues, aunque le avergonzaba reconocerlo, ese hombre solía acudir en su ayuda cuando se metía en serios problemas por sus irreverentes actos. Él jamás se lo pedía, pero internamente siempre sabía que en esa escuela y en ese medio hostil, él podía confiar en que si las cosas se ponían muy difíciles, ese hombre, Miyoshi, estaría ahí para ayudarle… como un padre… como el padre que aún tenía pero que por cobardía y debilidad prefería mantenerse alejado de él y sus hermanos, ocupado en sus propios asuntos.

Yamaguchi observó todo en silencio desde el suelo y no pudo evitar sentir pena por lo que fuera que le esperaba a su sempai al cruzar aquella puerta. Y aunque saliera bien librado de cargos, Hiroki seguramente se encargaría de que los Directivos y el Consejo consideraran su suspensión temporal de la Institución.

.

.

 **sssssss**

.

.

.

- _Pero ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esto Yamaguchi-kun?_ – cuestionó el tierno pelinegro con ojos de esmeralda a su amigo, mientras con mucho cuidado limpiaba con una gasa empapada en solución antiséptica el rostro de éste.

 _-Ay, ay, ay… hoy hubo una ponencia y como alumno de excelencia, recibí una invitación desde hace dos meses para asistir a ella, en esta se presentó el proyecto ganador en la Feria de Ciencias y Selección de Proyectos que tuvo lugar hace tres meses… ay, ay, ay…pero estando ahí, se soltó una fiera salvaje que no tenía bien puesto el collar y me atacó._ – el pelinegro parpadeó un par de veces notando el sarcasmo en las palabras de su amigo y sin más entendió que algo grave había ocurrido durante esa presentación.

 _-Ya en serio amigo, ¿Qué ocurrió?_ – Yamaguchi se lo pensó un poco, pero al final decidió contarle con detalle a Tetsuhiro todo lo acontecido ese día. Cuando hubo concluido pudo notar claramente la indignación en el siempre amable rostro de su amigo ante la injusticia que había enfrentado Tatsumi.

Tetsuhiro sintió crecer un sentimiento de furia hacia ese tipo llamado Hiroki Takahashi y otro de celos hacia el Profesor Miyoshi, de quien Yamaguchi había dicho que su ángel de luz demostraba cierta admiración. No podía perder más tiempo, cuanto antes debía hacerse notar ante Tatsumi, solo de esa forma podría protegerlo de otra injusticia como la que relataba su amigo, además de que no se sentía seguro de que algún malintencionado pudiera fijar su atención en su preciado objetivo.

 _-Gracias Tetsuhiro… sabes, en verdad me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir con Tatsumi-sempai…_

 _-Lo sé… a mi también…_

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Hasta aquí la continuación a esta historia. Agradezco a todos los lectores que se pasean por aquí, especialmente a Zusuky-san que me ha motivado a seguir escribiendo, así como también agradezco infinitamente los comentarios que se molesten en dedicarme. Saludos y hasta la próxima..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
